Love found again
by doingyourmom
Summary: This a late bithday gift for Coyote Smith. Wendy Testaburger left South park in the seventh grade, leaving her and Stan heartbroken. Now Stan is in college, Stan does not have many freinds right now. Now he is reunited with someone he never thought he would see again after meeting a stranger at his workplace. STENDY Stan and Wendy. Cartman gets his ass kicked.
1. Chapter 1

DOINGYOURMOM: I want to apologize to Coyote smith sorry this was so late, I had a lot of schoolwork and had to help this one girl with her English. This is long, but I hope you enjoy it, I want to say happy birthday to Mr. Coyote Smith. I hope you Enjoy some STENDY! I want to warn all cartman fans that in this he looks bad, but I am a cartman fan, this is for coyote smith. Enjoy everyone.

Things have gotten bad for Stan Marsh. Here is where our story starts. In the seventh grade Wendy Testaburger and her family moved out of South Park, and she was forced to break up with Stan. Her Dad had gotten a great new job and moved to Virginia. Stan was heartbroken, and could not get over her. Stan with the help of his sister got over Wendy two years later. Stan was now a freshman in high school, and he was making okay grades, and in that year Rebecca Costwelds moved back to South Park, and her Kyle fell in love again. She and Stan were good friends as well, however Cartman had become popular wanted to break that friendship apart. Not only that, but he wanted to break apart Stan and Kyle's friendship, because he wanted Kyle to join him and his group of Craig, Token, Clyde, Kevin and now Kenny, and Butters. Cartman was just an asshole, and was a pussy. However he broke from the group in in his sophomore year , and convinced Kenny that Stan wanted to beat up Karen, so he broke apart from the group. Butters joined because he was offended by what Stan wanted to do. Kyle was the only person that stood by Stan, however the Karen rumor made Rebbecca not care for Stan, and tried to convince Kyle to leave Stan as a friend, but he would not. Still Kyle was friends with all the people that hated Stan. Stan was trying to fend off Cartman, but Cartman would not budge. Cartman wanted to just ruin someone's life, he would do Kyle, but Kyle was going to Harvard he could bum money off him so he did not want to do that. Cartman finally in Stan's senior year convinced Kyle that Stan should no longer be his friend. He pretty much framed Stan by stealing Rebecca's underwear one night and putting them in Stan's car. With all the evidence against Stan, Kyle left Stan as a friend. Stan was hated by his best friends in the world. Stan had no friends, and he graduated that way. Everyone but his parents, sister, Clyde and Bebe hated him. Bebe hated Cartman so much, she did not believe Cartman, neither did Clyde. Clyde and Bebe were dating, and helped Stan out through the tough times. They were an extra pair of shoulders to cry on. In fact, Clyde left the group as soon as Cartman came into it. Clyde, Bebe, and Stan would hang out for a good portion of the summer after graduation. Bebe had even told Stan about Wendy and the boyfriends she had and how she was a top level student in Virginia. It made Stan feel pretty good about the fact she was doing good and did miss her. Eventually Stan left for college to a college in Delaware called Elizabeth State University in Elizabeth City, and Clyde and Bebe left for Stanford University so they were separated. Now it is present time, Stan was now in his second semester, unfortunately for Stan, Craig and Cartman were there to, just his fucking luck.

Stan was in his second semester at Elizabeth State University. Stan was walking down the hallways. He had been harassed by Craig and Cartman, since he started he worked at a store named Robertson's during the day and did his classes at night. It was now the end of the semester, and Stan was glad, today was his final day. Stan was waiting for his exam to begin. He then saw Cartman and Craig come up to him. He had been beat up, quite a few times by Cartman and Craig, they sometimes even stole his money, he fought back but two against one is tough odds. Stan said "leave me the fuck alone you donkey fuckers". Cartman said "donkey fuckers huh, well I thought you were the one to fuck donkeys hippie".

"HAHEHAHHA He probably does" Craig said as he flipped off Stan. Then Stan said "well at least I still don't play with dolls still".

Then Cartman said "you shut up, how dare you talk about my dolls like that, THEY ARE DELICATE CREATURES".

Cartman had replaced the dolls he had destroyed with bears.

Then Stan said "oh are your bears delicate creatures when you try to fuck them". Then Craig and Cartman punched the shit of Stan, Stan tried to fight back but he could not fight two people by himself.

After the beating was finished, Craig said "lets go, this loser is not worth the time".

Cartman said "this is little pussy tree hugger is a fucking loser HAHAHAH I ruined your life, you little bitch. Craig knew Stan was innocent but was glad Cartman framed him because Craig hated Stan.

Stan then said "how did you ruin my life". Cartman said "oh you will see". Then Cartman and Craig left, and Stan went to clean up. He washed off the blood and made his face look as good as it could.

Stan said "GOD DAMN IT, WHY WON'T HE STOP, WHYYY". Stan then went to take his test, he had gotten an A+ in his English 2, Algebra, History, and his Business course test and the courses themselves, he was looking to be a business major. He had passed them all with flying colors. Stan went up to the final Test which was Biology. Stan had to study his ass off in Algebra and Biology, he struggled but had a passing grade barley in Biology. Stan went up to Ms. Roberts his Biology teacher. Roberts said "so Mr. Marsh are you ready for your test". Then Stan said "yes I am mamn".

Then Ms. Roberts said very good, go grab you the test and a pencil. Stan dropped his backpack outside and when it in and took the test. However when Stan was taking his test Cartman snuck around to his backpack, and was opening his backpack. Cartman had stolen the keys to his English 2, Algebra, history, business and biology test.

Cartman said "HAHAHA The hippy will be flunked because they though he was cheating." Cartman then put the keys in Stan's backpack. Stan got done taking his test. Mr. Robertson said to Stan "well good job Mr. Marsh you passed Biology. Stan said "thank god I did to". Then Cartman who was waiting for Stan said "look Mr. Robertson Stan stole the keys to the test, he has them in his backpack".

Then Robertson said "Mr. Marsh is this true".

Stan said "no, this is guy has been trying to ruin me for years". Cartman said "that is not anywhere close to the truth". Then Stan said "well I have nothing to hide, here look into my backpack". Then Robertson looked in Stan's backpack and found the keys.

Robertson said "you have the keys to the TEST YOU LITTLE SHIT, THAT IS STEALING, I GIVE A ZERO FOR THE TEST A FLUNKING GRADE. Stan said "sir I swear Cartman is setting me up.

Then Cartman said "so long hippie, you are lying I did nothing to set you up." Like that Cartman was off, and Stan was being pulled into the Deans office. The Dean Mr. Johnson was in his office, when Robertson explained everything that happened, Mr. Johnson called in all of Stan's teachers.

Mr. Johnson said to Stan "Mr. Marsh I am going to tell you that all your teachers including Mr. Robertson have given a zero for your test and you have flunked your courses."

Stan said "THAT IS NOT FAIR I DID NOT DO A DAMN THING, ERIC CARTMAN FRAMED ME I SWEAR TO GOD HE DID, I WORKED HARD FOR THOSE GRADES.

Then Robertson said "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PUNK, THERE IS NO PROFF AGAINST HIM ALL THE PROFF IS AGAINST YOU, YOU FLUNKED DEAL WITH IT".

Then the financial aid person Ms. Gonzalez came in and said to Stan "Mr. Marsh due to you cheating you are banned from receiving financial aid at this school ever again." "How the FUCK his that fair, I did not cheat" Stan said.

Then Gonzalez said "well sorry you did cheat as far as we know, well I must be going. She then left and Dean Johnson was ready to give his verdict.

"Well Mr. Marsh I am here to tell you, that you are expelled, and every class you have taken is been erased off your record" said Johnson.

Then Stan said "THAT IS NOT FAIR PLEASE LET ME PROVE TO YOU I DID NOT CHEAT".

Then Johnson said "sorry, you CHEATED NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE". Stan was thrown out of the school.

Stan said "DAMNTTTT MOTHERFUCKER I WORKED MY ASS OFF, NOW I CANNOT EVEN GET BACK IN".

Cartman and Craig came up to him and laughed. Cartman said "HAHAH Now your life is ruined you will be stuck at that store FOREVER now AHAHHA".

Stan said "FUCK YOU CARTMAN". Then Craig said "let's go Eric, HHAHAHAHAH What a loser". Craig and Cartman then left. Stan was upset, he had a horrible day. He had to go to work in a couple of hours so he had to change. Stan went to his apartment and changed into his work cloths. He then punched a wall and said "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT". Then Stan went to work and started working on stacking groceries on sale, he had a little name tag on him that said Stan Marsh. He had told his parents about what happened, they were upset at Cartman, but the bastard could not be stopped it seemed like. Stan was stocking the items on to the shelves. He was working until about ten o clock where the store was closed. It was now nine thirty and Stan was tired, he was putting some grapefruits in the wooden bin, and a girl came by to get some.

The girl said "hey there, how it is going, nice night". Stan said "well kind of a crappy day to be honest". The girl said "what is wrong".

"Well some jackass got me kicked out of college, because he put some keys to some test in my backpack" Stan said. The girl said "that sucks, sorry that happened".

Stan said "no problem". Then her boyfriend came over and said "hey honey let's get going". She said "that is good honey, we will get going, but did you hear about what happened to this guy" as she pointed at Stan. The guy said "no I did not, what happened to him, got fired or something". "Some asshole got this poor guy kicked out of college" The girl said. The guy said "that sucks sorry". "No problem, I really had to tell someone". Then the girl said with a curios "Stan Marsh is your name" . "Ah I see that you see my name tag" Stan said.

Then the girl said "Stan Marsh from South Park, Colorado".

Then Stan said "WHOA Are you psyche".

Then she said "NO, BUT I KNOW WHO YOU ARE OH MY GOODODODODDD!".

The guy said "OH MY GOODDD IT IS YOU".

Then Stan said "am I a famous celebrity all of a sudden hahahaha".

Then she said "no but you have to come met us tomorrow OH MY GODDDDDDDDD!".

Her Boyfriend said "my name is jack". "MY NAME IS RACHELL" Rachel said. Stan said "nice to met you Rachel and Jack".

Jack, Rachel and Stan talked for a few minutes. They gave out there phone information, and numbers. Rachel "said when you met up next everything will be explained". Stan said "okay haha that sounds good". They then said their goodbyes and left for home.

While Rachel and Jack were heading home, Jack said "call her, you have to".

Rachel said "for certain". Rachel then called a girl and the girl answered "hello". Rachel said "you will not believe this".

The girl said "what will I not believe". Rachel said "STAN MARSH lives here in Elizabeth City". The girl on the other line went "STAN IS HERE THAT IS AMAZING, You got his number."

Rachel said "oh yeah I got his number, but let me get Stan and you set up". "Sounds GREAT THANK YOU I LOVE YOU" Wendy said. Rachel said "there is something you should know he got kicked out of the college because some guy named Cartman framed Stan for cheating he told me".

"WHAT WHY IS THAT MOTHER FUCKER IS HERE, AND HE GOT STAN GET KICKED OUTUTTTTT MOTHERFUCKER" the girl said.

Then Rachel said "you know him".

The girl said "I know him unfortunately; I heard he stole his best friends girls underwear, but I look at the accuser and I KNOW HE GOT SET UP THERE TO".

Rachel said "well there is nothing we can do". The girl said "I hope you are wrong". They discussed the plans, and made them.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan then got a call from Rachel.

Stan said "hello Rachel, you called me rather quick". Rachel said "yeah I did Stan, I was kind of quick I was wondering if you would meet me up at the mall if you do not mind". Stan said "sure, is Jack coming".

Rachel said "no he has to work, but I thought me and you would get to know each other". "Won't he get to think the wrong thing" Stan said.

Rachel said "oh that will not be a problem, trust me on that". Then Stan said "oh okay then".

Stan agreed to meet Rachel at one of the tables. Stan went to the mall and waited for Rachel. However Stan saw a note on one of the tables it read, To Stan Marsh: Sorry Stan something came up, and I have to cancel our get together, I was planning on me meeting you, but I have sent a friend who has been wanting to see you, she will be here at 3:00, so an half hour."

Stan then got a call from Rachel and she said on the line "hey there, sorry I could not make it, but would you meet my friend at least".

Then Stan said "that is okay and sure". Then Rachel said "thank you, you are doing me a big favor". Then they hung up. Stan had thirty minutes to get with his thoughts; he looked around at a napkin. It was a quite a good napkin, beautiful. Then he looked at the trash can and admired it, Stan thought "well at least that trash can is not as trashy as my day yesterday other than meeting Rachel and Jack". Stan thought "god I hate Cartman, I am going to have to do something, I am going to move, that is what I am going to do, I have to move and make sure he cannot track me". Stan thought "Kyle hates me, he still won't pick up any of text. Time went by as Stan looked at people walking up and down then three came. Someone opened the door in a purple shirt and yellow pants, with black shoes and socks. Stan thought it reminded him of someone, then it hit him it reminded him of Wendy, but much older, around his age now, without the beret. She came into full sight, she was beautiful.

Then she spoke and said "Stan". Stan was a bit shocked, Stan thought to himself "no way it cannot be".

Then the girl said "Stan it's me Wendy.

Stan said "no Wendy WENDY". Wendy and Stan ran towards each other and gave other a big hug. "OH MY GODD IT HAS BEEN SO LONG" said an excited Wendy. Then Stan "I can't believe it, you're here in Elizabeth City".

Then Wendy said "I know, I can't believe you are here either". Stan said "this is so amazing; last I heard you were in Virginia". "I was but I came here for college" Wendy said.

Then Stan said "wow you did I did to, we found a good finical aid office at the university so we decided that I would go here".

Wendy said "I am so happy to see you again".

Then Stan said "me to, I thought the last time I would see was you leaving in May after seventh grade". Then Wendy said "Yeah dad got a good job, and while I missed you I had to support him. Stan said "well I am just glad to be with you again".

Wendy said "so I hear you and Bebe became close as friends".

Stan said "yeah we did, and also Clyde to, they really helped me through a tough time". Wendy said "well yeah I heard from Bebe about Cartman destroying your friendship with Kyle".

Stan said "yeah I hate the son of bitch, he even followed me to this town". "Yeah Rachel told me about what he did to you by getting you kicked out" Wendy said.

Then Stan said smiling "so you are the friend she wanted me to meet".

Wendy said with a blush "yeah I was, I really have wanted to see you for years now". "I missed you so much to, it took me two years to get over the fact you were gone from my life, and really I never got over it, I tried to date some others, but none of them were you". "I did the same, no man compares to you" Wendy and Stan went to touch each others hands and then pulled away with a blush. "Let's go get something to eat" Stan suggested. Wendy said "okay we shall". They went into Paul's in the mall and eat some food, after their meal Stan asked Wendy "so you got rid of your beret and jacket.

Wendy laughed and said " well of course it is not as cold her, like it was in Colorado, in fact a lot of times I go around in shorts in and sandals and the beret, well I just thought as I grew older I looked better without it".

Stan said with a laugh "man I wish I could have seen you in those shorts".

Wendy laughed "Stan", and then she said "maybe one day soon I will show you". Stan blushed.

Wendy said "thank you for paying". Stan said "hey I wanted to". Wendy said "hey I will be right back I have to use the bathroom". Then Stan said "sounds good". Wendy left, but unfortunately Craig and Cartman arrived. Cartman said "well if it is not the pusssyHAHHAHA". Stan said "leave me alone Cartman". Then Craig grabbed Stan and said "lets have a little fun". Then they took Stan outside into the alley of the mall. Stan said "why won't you stop".

Cartman said " because you a little pussy fag". Then Craig said "let the beating and taking of wallet begin. Before Stan knew it both boys were punching him hard. He tried to fight back, but he was going up again one to two odds. Wendy was inside and she said "where is Stan". Then a guy told her "the guy you were with taken out to the alley but this guy in a blue cap and a yellow and blue cap. Wendy thought "DAMN IT CARTMAN". She ran towards the alley. Cartman was beating the crap out of Stan and so was Craig. Cartman got Stan's wallet and said "thanks hippie, I will be sure to spend all your money wisely. Cartman and Craig looked to walk off with the wallet before Wendy stood in front of Cartman. Cartman did not know it was Wendy, Cartman said "what do you want girl". Wendy said "well it has been a long time Eric Cartman". Then Cartman said "how do you know my name". Wendy said "do you not recognize me". Then Cartman came to the realization and horror spread through his mind. "WWWW WENDY" Cartman said trembling. "Correct" Wendy said.

Craig said "NO FUCKING WAY". Wendy said "I see you have been doing well Craig the dochbag."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH Wendy I was just playing with Stan, right Stan" Cartman said.

Then Wendy said "SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU CAUSING STAN AND KYLE'S FREINSHIP TO END, YOU GETTING HIM KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL, YOU BEATING HIM , I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR PILSBERRY DOUGH BOY ASS." Then Cartman said "wait we can talk". Wendy then punched Cartman, and then punched him again and again and again, Cartman tried to fight back, but Wendy was overwhelming. She then delivered the final blow and knocked Cartman out. Then Craig stood in horror of Wendy's awesome power, Wendy then woke Cartman up.

Wendy said "you're my bitch you are going, to tell the dean everything you did, you are going to tell Kyle and everyone else about the lies you have been telling THEM THROUGH THE PHONE". Then Cartman said "yes I set Stan up I am sorryyyyyy, I put the keys in his backpack, I stole Rebecca's underwear and put in Stan's Car.".

Then Wendy said as the uploaded a video to you tube said "the phone thing will not be necessary, I just uploaded your confession to you tube." Cartman said "noooooooooo, damn it". Then she punched him again knocking him out cold. Then Craig tried to run, however Stan got up and punched him a bunch of times before giving him a knock out punch. "WENDY you got Cartman to confess" Stan said.

Wendy said "yep, it is going to you tube right now". Stan said "thank you so much Wendy".

Wendy said "no problem the fat asshole deserved it, plus I still love you". Stan then said "I LOVE YOU TO". The Wendy kissed Stan with passion. The kiss lasted what seemed to be an eternity. Tears filled both of their eyes.

Wendy said "I love you Stan, I missed so much". Stan said "through all the hardships like losing my best friend, and my college degree, nothing compared to losing you that day six years ago." "I love you so much" Wendy said. Stan said "I missed you so much, this is the happiest day of my life". They made out for a little bit.

Wendy said "Stan I have a special internship meeting for the mayor today so I have to leave would come spend the night with me tomorrow night though."

Stan said "that sounds great". Cartman who had awoken said "ah why don't you two fuck and get over with" . Then both Wendy and Stan punched Cartman in unison and said shut FATASS".

Then Wendy kissed Stan and said "goodbye for now". Wend left and Stan then went to his school and went up to Johnson who had seen the video.

Johnson said "okay Mr. Marsh I am a dumbass I have restored your grades and you are reinstated".

Stan said "that is okay it happens, thank you sir". Then Stan left for his house and spent the rest of the day there. In the middle of the night Stan got a call from Kyle. Kyle said "hey Stan". Stan said "hey Kyle". Kyle said "Stan I am sorry what happened to you, I am sorry I turned my back, can we be friends again". Stan said "sure Kyle, all is forgiven". Kyle said "I cannot believe Wendy lives in the same town as you do now". Stan said "yeah it is nice". They talked for a little while. Stan got apologies from everyone including Kenny and Butters. Bebe and Clyde were excited when they found out Wendy and Stan got back together. Wendy also happened to be going to the college Stan was going to.

Stan the next night headed to Wendy's, where she had given him directions. He arrived there. He knocked on her apartment door, and she came out and smiled. Stan said "hello my love". Wendy was in shorts and barefooted, with pink toenail polish on. Stan said "you look stunning".

Then Wendy said "thanks I appreciate it my love. She then kissed him quite a bit. She said "I am going to start dinner, wanna watch some tv". Stan said "can I help". Wendy said "SURE THAT IS WONDERFUL". Stan and Wendy made Chicken Alfredo together. They ate, and then talked. Stan said "this is wonderful apartment". Wendy said "thank you, Dad helped me pick it out".

Then Stan said "this is unreal what has happened the last couple of days, I can't believe I am seeing the most wonderful women in the world. Then Wendy said "I know, I can't believe I am seeing you again, I tried to move on, but I could not".

Stan said "well I thankful for you, you saved my education and brought back my friendships. " "That is because I love you so much" Wendy said.

Stan said "yesterday was the happiest day of life, to see for the first time in six years".

Wendy said "it was for me to, I missed you so much you are special to me". Then Stan said "well now we are together."

"Speaking of that, I have a question I want to ask" Wendy said. Stan said "sure".

Wendy said "How is Bebe , she has not able to visit much".

Stan said "good, she was a good friend when all of mine left me". Then Wendy said "that is great, I hope to see her again, though Rachel has been a good friend".

Then Stan said "that is great she and Jack are nice people".

Then Wendy said "yes they are". Stan said "well thank you for supper".

Wendy said "thank you for the help". Then Stan said "no problem I spend more time with you". Wendy blushed. Wendy then said "well I showed Fatass who is boss". Stan said "he is not so tough when the odds are even".

Wendy said "well they he is a pussy dough boy". Stan said "HAHAHAH".

Wendy said "well I am going to put up and clean the dishes". Stan said "I will help you". Wendy said "that would be good".

Stan and Wendy cleaned up and when they got done, they put up the dishes. Stan said "well the dinner was wonderful". Then Wendy said "thank you, in the old days you would throw your dinner up on me HAHHAH." "HAHAHHA YEAH good old days" Stan said.

Wendy then said "Stan I am going to take a bath. Stan said "that is awesome, enjoy". Wendy then grabbed Stan and said "you need a bath to". Stan said "well if you want I can take one after you are". Then he was cut off as Wendy kissed him with passion and Stan kissed back.

"I am going strip you naked and fuck you hard" Wendy said. Then she took off her shorts and shirt and was in nothing but her underwear now. Then she put Stan on the couch and took off his shoes and then socks off making him barefoot, then took off his pants, hat, coat and shirt, leaving him nothing but his underwear.

Then Wendy said "OHHHAH STANNN". She then kissed him hard and he kissed back. Stan said "oh WENDDYYY". Then Wendy and went to the shower took off their cloths and got naked. Then went into the shower, while in there they made out. Then Wendy took Stan to her bad gave him a blow job and then waited a little bit then got him horny again, and then Stan and Wendy had sex. After the sex Wendy had Stan's head lying her in lap. Wendy said "you are the love of my life". Stan said "I love you, this has been the best two days in my life". Then Wendy kissed Stan on the forehead. Stan said "will you be my girlfriend". Wendy said "I thought we never really broke up, so my answer is yes, and you are welcome to move in". Stan said "I will move my stuff tomorrow". Then Wendy said "that is great, well goodnight my we should get some sleep.

Then Stan said "sounds great, I would fuck again, but I am out of juices right now." "HAHAHHA Goodnight my lover" Wendy said.

Stan said "good night".

Wendy thought "wow amazing, he is amazing". Wendy and Stan were back together.


End file.
